


Simple Sensations

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plothole Fill, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take too long for Noiz to realize that everything around him seems different the first time he stepped back into Midorijima after his discharge from the hospital. Apart from the sensations on his skin now that he could properly feel, he also felt a new surge of relations, with people, but more importantly, with Aoba. </p><p>Post-Scrap, Pre-Germany write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [von_bats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/gifts).



> Writing post-Scrap, pre-Germany Noiz is always very exciting! It's the Noiz who's filled with so much curiosity and wonders in his thoughts and I find that part exceptionally endearing <3

It was incredible how one’s life could change in a blink of an eye; how they could be a different person just a day back, and how they could be acquainted with another person whose existence was equally important as themself.

Just like that.

Hospital. It wasn’t a place he was unfamiliar with. When he had yet to discover what was really wrong with him, the hospital used to be like a second home to him. At that time, his parents had told him that the blood tests and multiple scans were merely regular body check-ups.

He trusted them.

But he hated the hospital. He disliked how the hospital made him feel. The corridors were stuffy, the surfaces dustless. The lights were too bright for his preference, often causing him migraines. Sometimes, he’d be haunted by the strong scent of bleach in the air, and for days, the smell remained in his senses, unable to brush it away. He was often confined in his own private ward – which he was grateful of – and he didn’t need to interact too much with anyone but his doctor and the nurses. But oftentimes, when he laid on his bed in the ward, staring out of the window as night winds created faint motions on the swaying branches, he wished that he had someone with him; because this loneliness wasn’t something he’d expected, and never was something he’d want to experience again.

But yet, as he laid, in a completely different ward in a country that wasn’t his, the familiar sensation of solitude streamed through his veins, reminding him once again of the days when he was _alone_. He hated it, and that was probably the reason why he anticipated Aoba’s visit every day. Aoba was the only person who’d visit him every day without fail. He’d often walk into his ward with the sassy grin of his as he settled homemade food by his bedside table, lectured him for trivial things that didn’t matter, and ultimately making sure that he consumed every piece of food he brought along with him.

Aoba was different; he’d concluded ever since they exchanged short-lived kisses in the secluded space in Oval Tower. And being able to meet the only person who genuinely cared about him in a frequent manner, he thought that perhaps staying in the hospital wasn’t too bad of a choice after all.

“What are you talking about?” Aoba frowned when he blurted his thoughts out at him one day by accident. “You are recovering and you’re getting out of here soon.”

It was a great contradiction. Sure, he _wanted_ to get himself out of this remote space, but leaving here also meant that he wouldn’t be able to see Aoba walking through the door, greeting him with a smile and it also meant that he wouldn’t have anything else to looking forward to anymore.

 _That_ was a bit lonely…

“Two days, is it?” Aoba asked, peeling the skin off the apples at the same time. “I’ll come and pick you up.”

He hoped Aoba would continue telling him the same thing even when he was no longer admitted in the hospital.

Even though he’d acknowledged the fact that he hated the hospital, he couldn’t deny how he’d come to become attached to his ward. This was a place where he’d confessed to Aoba after all. It was a place they shared both their feelings and bodies as one.

It wasn’t something Noiz could easily forgo.

Hence, even after he was done with packing his things up on the day he was supposed to be discharged, he took a few moments for himself, sitting on the bed and gazing around the space. He’d become extremely familiar with this place now; he knew every inch of it like the back of his hand. He had its scent memorized, the tick-tock sound of the wall clock reverberating in his ears like it was part of his senses.

He’d probably miss all of these after he left.

A few hushed knocks interrupted his thoughts. Letting out a stumpy smile, he slung his bag over his shoulder. There was no need to tell who was at the door.

“You ready?” Aoba peeked his head into the room as he opened the door. While Noiz stood, he stared, unsure of what to say.

“Why aren’t you coming in?” Noiz asked, hands in his pants pockets.

“You’re leaving anyway, right?”

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to this place? It was where we—“

“Argh, I know, I know!”

Aoba pushed the door open, then pushing himself into the room and closed the door again.

“Why did you close the door?” Noiz asked, a small smirk forming on the corners of his lips. “We are leaving soon, aren’t we?”

Aoba frowned. Sure, their feelings were clear as air to each other now. But having to face Noiz was still a challenge of its own. It was even surreal to think that Noiz was once so out of reach, a figure so far away that Aoba thought that he’d never have the chance to acquaint him better. But now, this very brat was standing right in front of him, wearing an expression he was both familiar and unfamiliar with, an exclusive trait of Noiz which often had him hitching a breath. He wasn’t sure how he should react to him, neither was he sure if he was supposed to respond at all.

But Noiz was faster; as he always did. Before Aoba could beckon any reaction at all, the younger man had treaded towards him, holding up his chin with a bandaged hand before he felt the other’s warm breath against his face.

The kiss was ephemeral, but sincere, and Aoba felt his heart leap a beat when he returned Noiz’s affectionate gesture with a gentle peck of his own.

“I think I’ve figured out what is the best way to make you react now,” Noiz elevated a provoking smirk, thumb sketchily caressed Aoba’s cheek.

“I-I see you’ve packed yourself up,” Aoba speedily turned away. “Shall we go?”

Noiz leaned backwards, pulling their distance apart. “Okay then.” But the way he said it felt more than just another off-the-cuff response. Even if Aoba wanted to find out he’d let the chance slip when he turned his back towards him, taking the lead to bring them out of the room while his heartbeat thumped deafeningly in his ears.

It felt like it’s been forever since he caught sight of the sun. He had his usual park-strolling when he was admitted in the hospital, but his movements were restricted then; he could hardly call it strolling. Simply just to get a breath of air, maybe. Now that he was perfectly healthy, his limbs returned to him, his mind clearer than before. Midorijima was still the same – the town droned with its usual daily chores, residents walked past them as if they were another bench by the roadside. Everyone was minding their own business; it was indeed, a town he should be familiar with.

But for reasons unknown, it didn’t feel quite the same as the Midorijima he was once familiar with. He’d come to get used to the new sensations he felt on his skin over time, but being put into the very situation where he’d have to witness real pain being executed on another person made him flinch. It was as if he could _feel_ them right on his skin, causing him to frown whenever he caught sight of road bullies in the dark alleys.

“You never cared,” Aoba said frivolously. “These are all normal occurrences in Midorijima. But yet, you always have this impassive air around you, like you’re being wrapped in a thick layer of your own protection shell or something.”

Was Aoba trying to tell him something? He stopped when Aoba did, joining Aoba to stare at a few bullies kicking at what looked like a man in his twenties in another one of those alleys.

“I never cared, either,” Aoba confessed. “I don’t want to be meddling with businesses that aren’t mine.” Then, with an upbeat grin, he turned around to look at Noiz. “But you’re on a whole different level from me. You don’t even _look_ at them.”

“Because it’s none of my concern,” Noiz admitted. It was true. He had no time for all these petty matters when his own hands were full.

“That’s right. But it’s normal human reaction to at least _stare_. And you did that, just minutes ago. And now.”

Aoba started walking again. His hunch was right – Midorijima was still the same, nothing changed. The only thing that had changed was _him_.

But there was something else that wasn’t quite the same as how he remembered it to be – was Midorijima this cold before? Or was it because of the regaining of his sensations that had made him feel so?

“Are you cold?” Aoba stopped again, looking at him from over his shoulder. He noticed that Aoba had his hands in his jacket’s pockets as well. When he spoke, puffs of air escaped his lips, a scene where Noiz had seen countless times before but never bothered to understand the implication behind it.

“You’re cold, right?” Aoba answered his own question before Noiz could form one for his own. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be warm soon.”

“Winter is approaching, isn’t it?” Noiz asked. Seasons never bothered him; he couldn’t feel it anyway, it made no difference to him. Now though…

“That’s why we need to get ourselves warm!” Aoba pulled a perky grin, patting Noiz on the shoulder. “C’mon!”

He didn’t know where they were going, but he didn’t have any other plans anyway. Simply following Aoba’s trail, it didn’t take too long for him to realize that they were heading into the direction of the Seragaki household, which in turn causing him to stop his tracks when they were near, a sudden uncertainty attacking him from the inside.

“What’s wrong? It’s not like you’ve never been here before, right?”

Aoba was right; _he_ was the one who’d located Aoba’s place of residence. But this was the first time he’d be seeing _Tae_ after that panic-stricken incident in Oval Tower.

He hadn’t been expecting himself to see Tae so soon and he didn’t have the preparation to see her yet, either.

“Well, don’t be shy!” While he pondered, Aoba had grasped onto his wrist, dragging him right towards his house as he swung the front door open.

He didn’t expect to see this scene as well.

“Congratulations for your discharge!”

Confetti ran down his head, loud screams of joy with smiles extended towards him made him freeze his pace. The space was in a riot of colour, everyone seemed a bit too hyped up than they should be. But above everything else that had caught Noiz off guard, was the fact that everyone was gathered here for him that had thrown him completely off his composed track – Tae, Koujaku, Clear, Mizuki: _everyone_.

“Don’t just stand here,” Aoba tugged him in the ribs. “Everyone’s been waiting for you.”

But why? It was a stupid question, but it made all the difference. He didn’t remember doing anything too lofty for these people, so why would they care about a man like him?

Being pushed into the centre of the room, it was then that Noiz realized that everyone was surrounded around a pot of what looked like boiling water.

“We’re just about to start!” Clear exclaimed, clapping his hands as he dashed his way into the kitchen.

“What’s this all about?” Noiz asked at long last.

“Hm? To celebrate you for discharging from the hospital, of course,” Aoba said gleefully. “Winter is approaching anyway so we thought probably we could have hot pot together as part of celebration!”

“’We’?” Noiz looked around deviously; Koujaku was averting his gaze, Tae was staring into the hot pot, whereas Mizuki was checking on the fire. He didn’t understand what was happening at all. Why did these people care?

“C’mon,” Aoba urged, grasping him on the elbow as he brought him to sit by the pot. Noiz hadn’t seen this a lot, never tried one either. But he hadn’t been trying a lot of things anyway; one trait he’d portrayed in Platinum Jail, when he’d questioned Aoba on all the food that he’d proclaimed as having ‘weird’ names. Perhaps that was why Aoba had suggested this abrupt, awkward gathering, he figured – so that he could learn _more_ about these food with weird names.

A bowl of what looked like a mix of assorted vegetable was pushed under his nose, drawing an instinctive wince out of him. He was still unsure of what was happening, let alone knowing how to respond. This scene reminded him of the day when he first made himself known to Aoba, having broken into his house just to be smacked and pushed into this very dining hall by Tae. Now, they were all here again, in the same place, with almost the same people, but definitely with same atmosphere.

Everything was nostalgic it almost made him feel as if the incident in Platinum Jail was a dream after all. But if that was so, how did he explain this heart-wrenching feeling beneath his chest then? And how did he explain the tremendous warmth that’d just spread all over his hands when he touched the bowl, just to be aggressively pulled away by Aoba.

“Wow, watch it!” Aoba shrieked.

It hurt, just a tad, probably would be more if Aoba hadn’t pulled him back just in time.

“It hurts now, right? Water…”

Everything felt _too_ sentimental. For the days he’d been held up in the hospital ward, all he felt was nothing but Aoba, Aoba, and Aoba. But now, he was pulled back to reality – this time, the reality he always wanted to be in.

“Really, you need to be more careful with yourself,” Aoba lectured as he pushed Noiz’s hand towards the running sink water. “I thought you’d learn how to since you can feel pain now.”

He never knew how to ‘be careful with himself’. When he couldn’t feel pain, he never knew when danger was near, or what type of sensations would cause harm to him. But Aoba was right, he _can_ feel pain now. He just needed to get used to it.

“There, does it still hurt?” Aoba asked, glancing prudently on Noiz’s wound. “It still looks a bit red though…”

“We’re still here, you know?” Koujaku’s voice resounded around the space, immediately causing the both of them to turn their gaze towards the group of people at the table. “It’s just a burn, Aoba, don’t you think you’re over-exaggerating?”

“What? No,” Aoba frowned. “You don’t know how careless this brat could be.”

“Oh, really?” Koujaku flashed a fleeting glare at Noiz’s direction. “Careless enough to see breaking into a man’s room as something natural.”

“And careless enough to break into that said man’s heart now as well,” Noiz retorted with an indifferent tone, capturing Aoba on the hand as he brought both of them back to the dining table.

“Now, listen—“

“ _Let’s stop, shall we?_ ” Aoba let out what sounded like a scream but, like the one time he’d done this. Koujaku stopped, Noiz looked away, suddenly gaining interest in his bowl of vegetables. This was definitely not the power of Scrap. Across time, it hit Noiz that probably Aoba was being able to do so _just because_ he was Aoba; he probably didn’t need Scrap to make others listen to him.

Why didn’t he never notice this earlier, though? Was it because he had regained his feelings that he was starting to realize more things that he once thought was redundant?

Or was it because it was… _Aoba_ that was making him feel all these loud thumps from beneath his chest?

He dug into his meal. Vegetables. Yeah, that sounded like a good option to distract his thoughts. Probably.

“Tch.” Probably not. The soup was hot; when the food was sent to his mouth, the heat hit his tongue, giving him an unexpected burn before he pulled the food out again, sticking his tongue out to calm the heat.

“Haha, you’re really something, aren’t you?” Aoba laughed, passing Noiz a napkin while he fixed his stare on the younger man’s tongue. “Never learned.” He must be referring to the time when Noiz burned his tongue in Glitter.

“To eat warm food,” Aoba continued, picking the pair of chopsticks up from the table and brought it close to his mouth. “you can blow them first, like this.” And, in the next second, he was blowing the vegetables, with Noiz staring attentively at him the entire time. “See? It’ll become less warm so you can eat it better. Try?”

But all Noiz did was stare at him, leaving Aoba holding the chopstick in midair, all awkward.

“Huh?” Aoba lifted a curious gaze. “What’s wrong? There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s not too warm anymore.”

“You aren’t going to feed me?”

A few persons on the table choked on their food; Koujaku’s coughed the loudest.

“You…” Aoba’s face was bright red, the chopstick still frozen in his hands as he scowled heavily at Noiz. “Eat it yourself.”

He couldn’t understand why Aoba was so infuriated, either. Did he do something wrong? Why was his face red? Why wasn’t Aoba looking at him anymore?

It felt a bit… maybe just _a bit_ lonely.

Or maybe he was just different from the others, like how he always was, with or without the ability to feel pain.

 

The dining session took longer than he wanted it to be. He’d feel less awkward if he was to know that this was going to happen beforehand. But instead, caught right in the whirlpool himself, all he could manage was simple, short answers when someone asked him a question – usually Aoba, Clear or Mizuki – and making sure to return Koujaku’s glare whenever the Ribsters started forcing bitter water down his throat. Surprisingly, he found himself far from loathing this environment now. It reminded him weirdly of the time when he was still young and hopeful and when his family actually cared enough about him to organize spendthrift, merry celebratory parties for him.

He wasn’t home, but the Seragaki household made him feel like home. And he wanted so very much to keep himself in this environment as long as he could.

If only he could.

Koujaku’s diffident gaze when he saw him off at Aoba’s front door told him that there was something that Koujaku had been wanting to say to him. It probably wouldn’t take too long for him to spill the beans anyway, but the right time wasn’t now and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with more intricate matters than he needed.

He was still confused, but wasn’t too demanding for an answer as before. Aoba must have his own reasons and whatever the reason was, it was definitely working.

“So? How was it?” Aoba asked, seeing the last shadow that was Mizuki disappearing down the street.

“How’s what?” Noiz asked, genuinely concerned.

“Seeing everyone again.”

He had no answer to Aoba’s question. He couldn’t quite define what he was feeling within him now; it was a tangled sense of emotions mixed with confusion, curiosity, but above all, calm.

“Good, isn’t it? To feel yourself being connected to others.”

Was this the reason why Aoba had decided on this spontaneous eating session? Aoba was never good with words; Noiz knew that very well. But Aoba always had his own ways to tell him things; he knew that very well too.

And now, it was his turn to tell Aoba how he really felt – with his own way.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked instead, completely ignoring Aoba’s question.

“Huh?”

Aoba was visibly confused, but Noiz’s gaze wasn’t on him. Instead, he was staring down the street, possibly at the direction where the shadows had disappeared. Then, out of a sudden, he picked Aoba’s hand up, entangled their fingers together and hauled him down the street.

“W-wait! Noiz?”

“Let’s go home.”

Three simple words; that was all it took for Aoba to stop his struggle, allowing himself to be led towards a new direction while he sent a quick message to tell his grandmother that he’d be out late.

Where Noiz had led him was a place Aoba had rarely set foot in. It was located slightly out of the buzz of the town, not too quiet, but solitude enough to feel isolated. Noiz looked around, as if he was looking for something, then walked towards one of the apartments.

Could this be…

As he stepped up to the front door, he pulled his bag over, looking around inside until he pulled a green cube out of it.

“P! Noiz! Noiz!” The activated Usagimodoki jumped on Noiz’s palm, calling out animatedly at its owner.

“Open the door.”

“Roger!”

It took another leap for Usagimodoki to turn and face the door. Then, what seemed like a hologram was pulled out of its head, giving the scanner on the front door a one-time scan before they heard a clicking sound resounding from the door.

“Target unlocked!” Usagimodoki announced pompously. “Welcome home, Noiz!”

“Thanks.”

Did Noiz just…

But Aoba had no time to consider, because in the next second, his attention was completely distracted by the view in front of him. He was standing in a decent-looking room; everything was in perfect order – the books well arranged, the floor clean, every furniture in the space dustless. A quick glance around told Aoba that there was absolutely nothing wasteful about this place at all. Everything around – coffee table, a corner where Aoba assumed was where the owner sat and worked, the utilities in the kitchen – existed for a need. It gave out a no-nonsense aura; just like its owner.

“Sit down.” Noiz’s voice reminded him that he was still standing gawkily at the doorway. When he searched for him, he was sitting on the couch, back slightly slouched and lime-green eyes gazing pungently at him.

Why did Noiz bring him here? He found himself swallow down his throat out of reflex, feeling a hunch smouldering from within him before he did as what he was told.

After that was a stretch of awkward silence. Aoba kept his eyes on his knees, not knowing what to say. He had a feeling that Noiz shared the same thoughts as him but the unfamiliar surrounding he was being pulled into became the biggest obstacle for him to move forward. It was a competition of patience.

“S-so… Do you have anything to tell me?” Aoba started, grasping his knees just a tad firmer to contain his abrupt edginess.

Noiz kept his gaze right ahead, his usual impassiveness clear as day, the darkness around them did nothing but further amplify the coldness on his expression.

Then, as sudden as when he dragged Aoba to his place, he shifted towards Aoba, pulling their distance closer before he, finally, turned to look at him. Sensing expressions on his face was still a challenge of its own. He’d seen it before when they exchanged feelings in the hospital, but it was short-lived. He thought that perhaps Noiz hadn’t gotten used to expressing himself and that was perfectly fine. But deep inside, he wished that he’d be able to witness more. Because Noiz deserved that much, and he wanted to see how much he was enjoying living now.

Hence, when they locked gaze, he searched in his eyes, attempting to sense that possibly non-existent hint of emotions before Noiz drew their distance _closer_ , and closer.

…until he felt Noiz’s lips against him that he released a quiet hitch of breath.

He was way too consumed by Noiz’s reaction to notice what he planned to do. With two hands against the other’s shoulders, he could feel his own weight falling backwards, hitting the edge of the couch with a silent thump. The lips-against-lips kiss soon turned into an open-mouthed one when Aoba felt Noiz giving him provocative lick on his slightly parted mouth, urging him to open his mouth and welcoming the warm and exasperated presence of Noiz’s tongue. Immediately, he heard the sound of metal clanking resounding in his mouth, body quivered when Noiz dragged his tongue piercing along his teeth, creating more noises in the process as if he was doing it on purpose.

Aoba was completely on his back now, eyes closed and hands encircling around Noiz’s neck. Saliva that he hadn’t gotten the chance to swallow dripped past the corner of his lips; wet sounds rang in his ears, alongside soft moans that’d instinctively slipped past his mouth when they separated – just for a while – to gasp for air.

Noiz’s tongue had been the one and only place that he could feel, something that Aoba had come to know even before they ended up in this relationship. It seemed to be Noiz’s exclusive reaction when he intended to know more about the other person – the kiss he’d gave Aoba when they were far from being lovers was the best proof of it. Aoba had always found this trait of his to be cute, like a puppy; one exceptionally endearing one, nevertheless. And as he allowed himself to be devoured by Noiz’s addictive kiss, he came to realize exactly _why_ Noiz was so prone to licking him. It was the intensity he could feel in his mouth when they shared breath, when they were so occupied with _tasting_ each other that they had no time to consider anything else. All that they could think of was each other’s presence, how each other tasted in their mouths, and how much they yearned to swamp each other in their warmth.

“Hot,” Noiz said after a few minutes of deep kiss. Lifting himself up, he pulled at his tie, loosening it with one swift tug and pushing his weight onto Aoba again, before Aoba pressed his hands against his chest, stopping him.

“Wait, wait. You don’t intend to do it here, right?”

No matter how he thought about it, this was too absurd. He was brought here for reasons unknown, just to be faced by a pokerfaced Noiz, who’d lugged him along his flow without feeling the need to explain.

“Where else could this lead to?” Noiz grinned, one hand slipping down to Aoba’s crotch, then giving it a teasing grip. “You’re already hard.”

“That’s because you were kissing me!” Aoba felt the tips of his ears burn. “It’s just normal physiological reaction.”

“Physiological reaction, huh?” Noiz hummed, reminded of a story from the past. “Perhaps it was _my_ physiological reaction to pull you into that flow back then.”

“Huh?”

Noiz looked away. Whatever he meant, it seemed like he’d blurted those out without his intention.

“I was saying,” his voice was visibly quieter than before but Aoba held his breath, clutching onto every word he could capture. “perhaps I was already attracted to you then to have wanted to get you off back when we were in Platinum Jail.”

“ _Huh?!_ ” He’d never thought about what happened in Glitter ever since the Platinum Jail incident. But now that he thought about it, their… first time was indeed bizarre, awkward even. Noiz could simply leave him alone and let him settle his own physiological needs by himself. But he didn’t. Instead, _he_ got him off for him and eventually leading to Aoba getting _him_ off after that. It definitely didn’t sound like something that anyone could do casually, just like that, regardless if the person was Noiz or not.

“I can’t be sure,” Noiz continued, leaving Aoba in a state of awestruck. “It’s all maybes.”

But there were things that _weren’t_ maybes. For example, rock-solid fact that what they did were of each other’s consent and were, undoubtedly, gratifying.

Perhaps the ‘maybes’ were meant to be ‘absolute’ after all. And it told Aoba that Noiz was indeed still attempting to figure himself out that had led to his constant hasty actions, including this one.

“Oh, come here, you,” Aoba grinned, ruffling Noiz on the head, then grabbing his head and pressing his forehead against his chest. “Don’t think too hard, just try to feel it.”

“Feel?” Noiz asked. “This?”

“Hm? Ah, yeah, that too.”

He was sure Noiz could hear the loud thumping of his heart against his chest too, just like he could hear it in his own ears.

“I said it before, that not everything in the world is bad. There are good things too! And you are still yet to discover all of them.”

“And you’re going to show them to me.”

“Yes, I’m going to show you the world,” Aoba grinned brighter. “You’re different.”

Noiz eyes brightened. He’d questioned himself before about this – about how he could possibly be _different_ from others thanks to his condition. But hearing Aoba saying it in this way pushed all his relentless thoughts out of his head.

Yes, he was different. But the differences he possessed brought Aoba to him.

He let out a smile. Wrapping his arms steadfastly around Aoba’s torso, he gave it a sudden, hard heave, carrying him off the couch and right into the direction of where Aoba assumed the bedroom was.

“Wow, wow, what—where are we going?!”

“You’re right, we’re not going to do it there,” Noiz said, trying not to be distracted by the way Aoba’s half-hard dick was pressing right against his abdomen as he brought both of them into the room. “We’re doing it,” and placing Aoba gently on the bed, he lifted a suggestive smirk at his direction. “here.”

A kiss on the couch, then the bedroom; all of these were way too familiar. But yet, all he felt within him was a warm sense of nostalgia – Glitter was where everything began; perhaps it was even where he was first attracted to Noiz.

So if he went by Noiz’s flow, then the next thing that was going to happen must be…

As expected, Noiz had reached towards his belt when he was lost in his own speculations. Without the will to resist, he closed his eyes, hearing the frisk sound of his belt being unbuckled then feeling all the air around him stopped in great intensity.

“Not going to stop me like last time?”

He opened his eyes upon hearing Noiz’s words. He had no reason to stop Noiz the previous time, so why would he have one this time? With a small smile that looked almost precarious, he lifted his hands, placing them on where Noiz’s hands were stopped near his opened pants.

“Go on,” he said, a tone lower. “I’ll do yours too.”

If Noiz was surprised, he was definitely great in concealing it. Yet, when Aoba reached towards his belt, he muttered no word, simply returning to stripe Aoba entirely off his pants while Aoba did the same for him.

“Come closer,” Aoba breathed, before Noiz could speak.

Noiz did as he was told, shifting himself towards Aoba, literally having their half-aroused dicks pressing against each other.

“Ngh,” Aoba let out what sounded like a suppressed moan, his eyes fixed on both of their erections, his face a tinted pink.

He’d asked Noiz to come closer, but not _this_ close. Now that their dicks were practically kissing each other, he wasn’t sure if bringing his hand there would spoil the intention. But Noiz seemed to have read his mind, though. In the next second, his hand was on _both_ of their dicks, pressing them together and having Aoba to gulp a choked moan out.

“Ah… stop, your piercings.”

“But you were the one who asked me to come closer,” Noiz elevated a smirk. “Isn’t this what you want?”

“No, I…” This wasn’t what he wanted, but it was _better_. Every one of Noiz’s dick piercings sank into his sensitive skin as their dicks were pumped feverishly, precum soon wet the most of Noiz’s hand. Aoba had his own hand on their erections but Noiz seemed to be doing most of the job, as if he couldn’t feel the extent of intensity Aoba was feeling now. It worried Aoba.

“C-can you feel it?” he asked between pants, just to make sure.

“En,” Noiz hummed a short, one-word reply. With the redundant touch of his own hand still on Noiz’s, Aoba reverted his attention to Noiz’s features instead, scrutinizing every one of the details on his face, hoping that they were enough to distract him away from the overwhelmed arousal he was feeling on his crotch. He sure didn’t want history to repeat again, especially not when Noiz could feel now, putting them on the same level. It was then that he started to realize the layer of faint blush on Noiz’s cheeks, tiny droplets of sweat dripping down his face, the piercings on his face glinted ever so faintly with the reflection of the dim moonlight pouring into the room.

“Ugh…” Despite being captivated with how good-looking Noiz was, Aoba could clearly feel his own arousal reaching its peak, his orgasm gathering on the tip of his dick as he bit down his lips, attempting to endure it.

“Coming?” Noiz breathed, his low, husky voice did nothing but arousing Aoba even more.

“N-no…” Aoba gritted through his teeth.

Noiz merely let out a smirk before he pumped their dicks together faster, firmer, launching himself towards Aoba when Aoba wasn’t looking just to engulf him in a breath-taking kiss.

In his dazed state, Aoba could only comply, his hands raised from his dick to clung Noiz on the shoulders.

“N-Noiz, I…” he pulled himself out of the kiss, saliva dripping out of the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes, breathing open-mouthed.

But then, Noiz stopped stroking their dicks. While Aoba waited for the next thing to happen, he heard the sound of fumbling clothes, opening his eyes just to witness Noiz taking his own clothes off.

“Hot,” he simply mumbled. “Do you want to take off your clothes?”

Did he expect Aoba to answer? Looking away, he shook his head. He was sweating, his back sticking to the bedhead, but he had more urgent needs to settle. It made him wonder how Noiz could withstand it when he was obviously stimulated, if not more aroused than Aoba.

But Noiz didn’t attend to him as fast as Aoba wanted him to. Instead, he head out of the room, leaving Aoba alone with his pent up frustration. Feeling his crotch straining under the powerful melancholy, he looked towards the door, seeing no sign of Noiz at all, and returned his gaze to his dick. Every second was torturous for him, his skin burned, sheen of sweat glistening under his hazy sight. If he could relieve it for just a little, it might probably help him overcome this a bit better.

Maybe for just a little…

Taking in a deep breath, Aoba closed his eyes, taking the very last effort to sustain the loud clouts beneath his chest as he found his hands slipping towards his crotch imprudently. The first touch had him release a soft sigh that sounded incongruously like a moan. His erection was _hot_ in his hands, sweat forming on his palms while he stroked on the rough, sensitive skin, all the while biting on his lower lip to prevent himself from making too much noise. But the sound of him rubbing against his dick wasn’t helping the slightest and soon, he was letting out intermittent moans, his own voice echoing in his ears as he pumped his dick harder, faster, harder, faste—

“Heh, you can’t even wait for me, I see.”

He snapped his eyes open. Noiz was sitting right beside him, his eyes darkened in rampant lust as he eyed Aoba from the top to where he was still clutching onto his dick.

“Go on,” he muttered, without giving Aoba a chance to explain. As if urging him on, he nipped on his ear shell, one hand snaking underneath his shirt, caressing his abdomen, gently, but impatiently.

Every inch of his skin _burned_ under Noiz’s touch, as if Noiz was emitting some sort of heat against his sensitive flesh when his hand came in contact with it. No longer able to control his bottled-up intensity, Aoba moaned openly, his hand completely wet with leaking precum, droplets of it fell on his abdomen when Noiz slid his hand upwards, towards where his nipple was.

One dainty pinch was all he needed to throw him off the edge. With a hand clutching hard on Noiz’s wrist, he breathed out loud, semen shattered from the tip of his cock at long last, leaving him to submerge in the long-awaited afterglow of his orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Noiz’s voice rang by his ear again. He nodded, feeling the energy leaving him. This was no difference from the last time they did it in Glitter. His endurance level was still far lower than Noiz even though Noiz could feel perfectly now. It was kind of… frustrating.

“Help me out, would you?” Noiz let out a small chuckle. Hand leaving Aoba’s skin alone, he descended to sit in between Aoba’s legs instead, just to stare fervently as his exposed hole.

“Woah, wait, what are you trying to do?” Aoba said with bated breath. He just came and had yet to calm this tension down. Whatever Noiz was about to do, he was sure that it would overstimulate him.

“Nothing,” Noiz hummed. “You would do it, right?”

“Huh?”

Without answering, Noiz pressed a finger against his hole, circling it with shabby motion, eliciting a shudder out of Aoba.

“I don’t want to hurt you, and you have the experience to do it yourself anyway.”

It took one whole minute for Aoba to finally understand what Noiz was implying. Heat pooling in his cheeks again, he clenched his teeth. He’d just _masturbated_ in front of Noiz and now this brat was expecting him to… _prepare_ himself for him.

He felt like a sacrifice.

“No?” Noiz asked, fingertip sinking into Aoba’s hole, but just for tad before he pulled it out again, then directing his piercing gaze at Aoba’s direction.

“Ugh,” Aoba growled. Sitting up, he slapped Noiz’s hand away, gulping down his throat before he brought his own cum-dripping hand towards his hole, immediately feeling goosebumps all over his skin when he pressed one wet finger into it.

“Using your own cum as lube? How smart,” Noiz commented, an obvious hint of mock.

“Keep quiet if you don’t intend to help,” Aoba frowned at his direction.

“I _do_ intend to help,” Noiz countered. While Aoba was trying to sink his finger in as deep as he could, Noiz leaned towards him again, rolling his shirt up until both of his nipples were exposed.

“Hey—“

“Just keep going,” he mumbled against Aoba’s skin, gratified with the shiver he’d drawn out of him when he took in a mouthful of his nipple and started pressing his tongue piercing against it.

Noiz was excellent with his tongue. It made Aoba wonder exactly what did he do with his tongue before to earn such great flexibility in motion. He knew exactly where to press to draw the best reaction out of Aoba, and he knew exactly how to control the amount of strength to use. But he hadn’t had much time to consider, anyway. The more ferocious Noiz was licking on his sensitive bud, the more aggressive he found his own motion to be. Eventually, one finger became two, then three, and finally, he pulled himself back, giving Noiz a misty look – a clear signal telling him that he was ready.

“You’re hard again,” Noiz shot a playful look at his dick, complemented by a teasing flick on the head before he returned to where he initially was – in between Aoba’s legs.

“Hurry up…”

How _exactly_ did Noiz manage to endure it for so long? Perhaps his inability to feel pain from before was one of the biggest contributions to this? As soon as Aoba felt Noiz’s rock-hard dick pressing against his hole, he arched his back, breathing profoundly as he prepared himself for the impact. He was used to Noiz – to his unpredictability. He wouldn’t know what Noiz would do now – was he durable enough to take it slow and leisure, or was he turned on enough to take it fast and aggressive this time? The unknown was precisely _what_ was holding the rope hanging Aoba off the cliff of his own arousal.

He didn’t need to wait too long for the answer, either. One sharp thrust almost threw his conscious out of his mind. His moans stuck in his voice as he clenched onto the soft material of Noiz’s bed, feeling the piercings dragging along his inner walls, in then out, again and again. His mind was wiped completely blank, all his attention focused on where Noiz was rubbing him raw now.

“Hot.” How many times had he said this today? If this heat Aoba was feeling was at the risk of giving him a heatstroke, then how about Noiz? Was Noiz feeling the same degree of heat as him as well? Or was his sensations still dull to feel everything seamlessly?

“Your insides…” Noiz mumbled, chest pressing against Aoba’s. “It’s so hot it feels so good.”

Ah, so he was feeling it. For some reason, whenever Noiz said this, it lifted something off his chest, replacing it with nimble tickles that never failed to draw a laugh out of him. He was glad that Noiz was able to feel it the normal way now, and he wanted to show more, expose him more to these sensations, to tell him how _good_ it was to be able to feel intensity like this.

“It’s okay,” Aoba managed to choke out his words before Noiz’s pointed thrust pushed it back down his throat. “You can… ah, do as hard as you like.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Noiz repeated, his motions obviously slowing down.

“It’s okay,” Aoba reiterated. “I want you. And I want you to feel. So…” He wrapped his hands around Noiz’s neck, pulling him closer. “…fuck me as much as you want, Noiz. Feel me.”

It was a seduction too alluring to reject. Like a beast set free, Noiz’s motion became more brutal with every new thrust, hitting Aoba deep in the hilt, the sound of skin slapping against skin brash and obscene in the room. Aoba felt as if he was about to lose it. He’d just come once and he was sure that he wasn’t going to come so fast again. But with the way Noiz was fucking him in such a merciless way, and how Noiz’s navel piercing was rubbing against his dick, he could slowly but surely feel himself being blinded by the urge to come again.

But not yet. Noiz hadn’t felt him enough yet. He needed to endure a more, just _a bit_ more.

“Coming,” Noiz’s hot breath by his ear almost made him come there and then.

“Come,” Aoba panted. “Come inside me.”

Noiz need not to be told twice. With another few wanton thrusts, he came with a hitch of breath, grasping hard on Aoba’s shoulder as he poured his semen deep into Aoba.

Coming twice in a night was way too strenuous for him. Right after they calmed down from their afterglow, Aoba throttled off the bed, sprinting towards the bathroom. Noiz’s cum was warm inside him. As he walked, droplets of it dripped along his thighs and created stains of trails on the floor. He didn’t even want to look at it.

He did told Noiz to come inside him but now that he was left alone in the bathroom, with the showerhead right on top of him, sprinkling him with cold water to calm himself down, he let out a hefty sigh, the mere thought of how blatant he was when he was in bed just now with Noiz made him knock his head hard on the marble wall.

Since when did he become so shameless, huh? It must be all thanks to Noiz’s influence. Silently cursing his boyfriend, he reached out to his hole, spreading it wide so that the cum could flow out of it. He reached one finger into it, scratching his inner walls, and was instantly reminded of how he’d literally fingered himself in front of Noiz earlier. But yet, the deeper he went, the harder it was to stop. Soft moans resounding in the shower when the door opened, causing him to turn around cuttingly just to see Noiz leaning against the doorframe, naked as he was.

“What an erotic sight,” Noiz smirked. “Do you do this every time after you have sex with me?”

“Shut up. What are you doing here?” His head was in heat, his skin a faint pink thanks to the constant submerge of warmth in the room. If it wasn’t winter, he’d probably _really_ gotten himself a heat stroke by now.

“Thought of joining you. It’d be faster if we shower together.”

Aoba grabbing the showerhead off his handle and spraying Noiz with it told Noiz perfectly well his answer to his suggestion.

 

It was when they were both lounging on the bed that Aoba noticed how too-empty the place was. The apartment Noiz was residing in was not big in the first place, but a few careful observations made Aoba realize that there were barely anything in this space that could give him even the slightest hint of what type of person Noiz was. When he came to think about it, he didn’t even know Noiz in the first place. He didn’t know of his background, his habits, anything at all. All that he knew about Noiz was that he was nineteen and that he wasn’t able to feel pain for the rest of his life, hence the dismissiveness. But at the end of the day, Noiz had, indeed, lived a life before he met Aoba.

Aoba wanted to know _what_ kind of life that was.

“Say, why you brought me here today?” he asked, breaking the silence in the room. Noiz raised an eyebrow, shifting just a little so that he could meet Aoba in the eyes.

“You said you would show me the world,” he started. “I thought maybe I could show you my world as well.”

“Your world?” Aoba said. “This is your world?”

He looked around again – as empty as he presumed it to be.

“Is this the world you have been living in?” he asked. This was no difference from when he’d Scrapped him: gloomy, void, lifeless. “This is _your_ world?”

Noiz nodded. Following Aoba’s gaze, he said, “A world where you can’t feel is a lonely world. I don’t see any point of putting unnecessary things around. I only need a place to stay. But now that I look at it,” he paused, then letting out a small smirk. “this place _really_ seems a bit too empty.”

“Right?” Aoba agreed. “I get what you mean, though. I cannot imagine what kind of world you have been living in all these years.”

“It was empty, cold, quiet,” Noiz recollected, as if trying to revisit the sensations he once felt. “I cannot feel what other people felt, that’s why I cannot relate to them. They seem like a different species to me, or rather,” he let out a chortle, one that Aoba knew was directed to himself. “ _I_ was the different species.”

“You _are_ different,” Aoba said, voice hard, drawing a curious gaze out of Noiz. But all Aoba did was smile at him as he ruffled him on the hair. “You’re the most intelligent man I’ve ever met. Of course you’re different! And also,” he looked away, taking his hand off Noiz’s hair. “You’re the only person who had made me feel this way. You’re… different.”

Noiz thought he was different. He _knew_ he was different. But he’d never perceived ‘different’ as something optimistic. But Aoba changed it – he changed the definition of who he really was.

Aoba was… different too.

He closed his eyes. He could feel it; the warmth beneath his chest. When he pressed his palm against it, he could clearly feel his heart thumping against it. When he reached out to touch Aoba, he could clearly feel Aoba’s warmth against his skin, the sleekness of his skin, and how he was able to tell if Aoba was flustered or not just by a meek touch.

He could feel all of these. He was no longer the monster every one presumed him to be.

Aoba changed it; Aoba returned the ability to feel to him. But that wasn’t all. He also gave him the ability to feel cordiality, to experience concern, to concern, to experience love, to love.

Aoba literally gave him a second life.

And that was why, he needed to make his own step. There were knots he had yet to untie, complications he could no longer escape from. If he was serious with his relationship with Aoba, then it was about time he stood up like a real man he was and confronted all the problems he’d left behind. Because now, these problems would no longer concern him alone, but Aoba too.

And for that, he needed to take _this_ step.

He was sure that Aoba would wait for him. And he would too, if he was in Aoba’s shoes. Because both of them knew that this very bond they shared was no longer a friendly bond, but something deeper.

It was about time he grew up; for himself, and for Aoba.

 


End file.
